With reference to FIG. 1A, FIG. 1A is an exemplary diagram of a conventional leash. A conventional leash has a strap 3, a handgrip loop 31 and a snap hook 32. The handgrip 31 is a loop fixed to an end of the strap 3. The snap hook 32 is fixed to another end of the strap, for attaching to animal's collar or harness. The leash as shown in the FIG. 1A cannot normally be adjusted. The length of the leash can be used either with a fully extended range or shortened by manually coiled around a person's hand.
With reference to FIG. 1B, FIG. 1B is an exemplary diagram of another conventional leash. Another conventional leash has been proposed that allows the length of the leash to be adjusted. Such known adjustable leash usually comprises, as shown in FIG. 1B, a strap 1, a first snap hook 11, a second snap hook 12 and a clasp 13. The first snap hook 11 is fixed to an end of the strap 1. The clasp 13 is mounted on the strap 1 adjacent to the first snap hook 11. The second snap hook 12 is fixed to another end of the strap 1, and can be folded and selectively attached to the clasp 13 to form a loop for shortening the leash. The second snap hook 12 can be also detached from the clasp 13 for elongating the leash. The loop can be used as a handgrip or a shoulder strap worn from one side of the shoulder to another side of the waist. Moreover, a stronger pulling force may damage in vertebra (i.e., vertebral column) of the person who worn the loop on the shoulder.
Although the leash of FIG. 1B is able to adjust the length easily, the leash contains some potential safety risks. The existing adjusting mechanism which did not provide adequate control of the animal by the leash. This could also lead to discomfort such as friction burns from the leash being pulled through the person's hands.
For example, the loop is disintegrated when the second snap hook 12 is detached from the clasp 13, the stress or sudden forces would be transferred to the point where the person is holding the leash. Such stress or sudden force may injure person's hand, especially when leashed to a large animal.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to provide a mechanism that can adapt to an adjustable leash for attaching to an animal with smoothly ways for adjusting the length of the strap.